Sweet dreams
by Mia Gilbert
Summary: Si Bella avait rencontré Edward dans des circonstances complètement différentes de celles que nous connaissons ? Pendant un voyage avec sa famille, Bella découvre le monde des vampires. Ceci est une fiction que j'ai commencée il y a 4 ans. C'est l'occasion de lui trouver un second souffle ! Enjoy !


Pov de Bella

Voilà à présent 8 heures et 17 minutes que nous étions ballotés en tous sens dans la camionnette bleue de mon oncle, emplie de la voix de Joni Mitchell, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs empêchée de dormir, entre Portland et Salem. J'avais renoncé en me disant que je dormirai, non, en espérant que je dormirai mieux ce soir.

Oups ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Laissez moi aussi vous présenter ma grande famille. A l'avant, son installés mon antique grande tante, Grace, que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, âgée de 88 ans, et débordante d'une énergie tout bonnement épatante pour une octogénaire ; ma tante Renée et son mari Ian. Sur la banquette arrière se trouve leurs enfants, Malcolm, de 2 mois mon ainé, sa sœur Madison, 9 ans. Gwendolyn, leur autre sœur, est assise à côté de moi, sur le sol de la camionnette, dans un petit coin non encombré par nos bagages.

Pour avouer la vérité, Renée et Ian sont mes parents adoptifs après leurs rôles oncle/tante. Mon père était commandant de bord et ma mère hôtesse de l'air. La classe hein ? Pas tant que ça non. Ils sont décédés tous les deux dans un crash aérien quand j'avais 10 ans. A cause de l'éloignement de mes nouveaux protecteurs, on n'avait pu me remettre à eux qu'un an après seulement. Ce drame fit de moi une adolescente mature et assez responsable pour mon âge, c'est ce pourquoi je suis la préférée de tante Grace. Elle trouve mes cousins mal éduqués, elle n'a pas complètement tort, ils sont assez dissipés, mais bon, je ne critiquerai pas l'éducation dispensée par Renée. Mais dans mon cas, il y a aussi le revers de la médaille, je suis terrifiée par l'avenir. Un autre drame a bouleversé ma vie, un jour d'été, il y a deux ans, ou un « ami » à moi, avait tenté d'abuser de moi. Je frissonnai à ce souvenir. Mais je n'avais jamais parlé, à personne. Puis, dans quel intérêt ? Non, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages dégouliner de pitié, ni affronter leurs questions, qui auraient été du genre « pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Ca ne se dit pas, pas à eux en tout cas. J'en avais déjà parlé à ma meilleure amie, Olivia, elle était plus efficace qu'un psy en plus d'être gratuite !

Gwen appuie sa tête contre mon épaule, et j'appuie ma tête contre la sienne un bref instant. Histoire de montrer que je compatissais.

- Ca va?

Elle répondit d'un ton monotone

- Ca va.

Les préados sont très doués pour sortir des âneries susceptibles de détendre l'atmosphère, surtout Gwen, mais là j'avoue que j'étais carrément déçue. J'ai toujours été un objet d'idolâtrie pour mes petites cousines, qui se mettent à m'imiter à la moindre occasion. C'est parfois très pesant, mais je me calme en me disant qu'elles passent un stade et cherchent leur personnalité. Et que moi aussi à leur âge, j'imitai des filles à qui je voulais ressembler. Surtout, Gwen me parle beaucoup, des ressentiments envers ses parents (j'essais de calmer le jeu), de sa scolarité au collège et de ses amies (je la conseil), de ses premières règles (je lui ai moi même donné un cours de sciences) et comme Renée refuse de répondre à certaines de ses interrogations concernant ''ce que font les grands entre eux'' c'est moi qui m'y suis collée, Enfin bref, j'occupe les fonctions de cousine, confidente, de grande sœur et de marraine, tout ça à la fois. Puis finalement, elle me souffla doucement pour que moi seule l'entende :

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de passer un mois entier avec Moira

Et moi donc! Mais mieux valait ne pas lancer les hostilités en jouant les rebelles anarchistes. Même si je dois admettre que Moira est particulièrement exaspérante, du à sa manie de vouloir faire les choses à son idée, d'ailleurs que les autres fassent a son idée surtout. Avec elle, c'est souvent des leçons de morales et de vie, sur comment se conduire, et blablabla. Ce qui nous pousse souvent à médire à son sujet, concernant le fait qu'elle avait décoloré nos affaires en mélangeant tous nos vêtements à la lessive, ou quand à la dernière fête de famille chez elle, elle nous avaient tous rendus malades en nous intoxiquant par mégarde avec de la viande avariée. Il faut avouer que Moira est spéciale.

Je répondis simplement

- Moi non plus.

Dire que nous étions censés la supporter un mois...

Comme un écho à mes pensées, elle dit:

- Un mois avec elle

Puis cria assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent

- Youhouuuuuu !

- Ca ne va pas Gwendolyn ?! elle avait réveillé Moira

-Que se passe t il ? demanda Renée

Gwen répliqua

- Rien.

Madison détacha enfin son attention de sa console et se pencha pour nous demander

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gwen chuchota pour ne pas être entendue des autres passagers

- On n'a pas envie de passer les vacances avec Moira

- Moi non plus, elle m'énerve. Puis elle demanda, pour la huitième fois en 8 heures et 24 minutes à Renée

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Dans pas longtemps.

Je ré-allumait mon MP3 et me callait les écouteurs dans les oreilles, sitôt imitée par Gwen. Il me restait largement le temps d'écouter plusieurs pistes le temps d'atteindre la ville d'Ashland. Mon oncle allait servir de gardien dans la propriété d'un de ses amis. C'était une propriété agricole de 5 hectares au moins, sur lequel s'étendaient une immense forêt et même un lac. J'espérais qu'il y aurait des embouteillages, et que nous mettrions le temps avant d'arriver sur la propriété. Je montais à fond le son pour ne pas être dérangée en attendant que ça passe.

Exactement comme je l'espérais, la ville accueillante d'Ashland était en pleine effervescence à cause d'un fête, et le camion s'emberlificota pendant 10 longues minutes dans un périmètre grand de 1 kilomètre tout au plus avant de trouver la direction permettant de sortir par l'Est de la ville. Nous roulâmes à travers des champs et des forêts pendant encore 30 bonnes minutes avant d'entamer le petit chemin menant jusqu'à la maison. Nous étions arrivés.

Je m'attendais à un séjour pire que mortellement ennuyeux, mais en descendant du camion, j'étais loin de me douter du point auquel ma vie allait mortellement changer.


End file.
